The three copending parent applications are related to the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/951,501 (“Lamp Holder has built in LED Night light”), and current application also has subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/950,017 (“Multiple surface LED light”).
for the following patent applications of the inventor are generally directed to LED lights and disclose structures that may be used in connection with the present invention: U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13,296,508, 13/295,301, 13/296,469, 13/162,824, 12/938,628, 12/887,700, 12/149,963 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,230), Ser. No. 12/073,095 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,869), Ser. Nos. 12/073,889, 12/007,076 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,841), Ser. No. 12/003,691 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,839), and Ser. No. 12/894,865.
Other prior art includes U.S. patent and Patent Publication Nos. U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,089 (Park), U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,860 (Begemann), U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,722 (Begemann), U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,784 (Chliwnyj et al), 2003/0185020 (Stekelenburg), 2006/0146527 (Vanderschuit), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,496 (Elghoroury), Although the listed prior art discloses related subject matter, none of the prior art patents and publications discloses extendable constructions and more than one added function for an LED Bulb, lamp holder, or lamp holder adaptors to enable light beams or electric signals to be transmitted and received over a blocking-means, as described below.
Lamp holders and LED light bulbs that have a variety of functions are currently available in the marketplace. However, none includes both a built-in LED light and lamp holder with any combination of the following functions: (1) motion sensor; (2) remote control (RF); (3) BLUETOOTH® remote control; (4) timer; (5) countdown; (6) seven-day programmable timer; (7) multiple area illumination; and (8) other electrical functions available from the marketplace to cause the LED light means to turn on and off and provide certain functions, duration, color, brightness, focus, and performance using optional parts and accessories.
The current invention preferably incorporates a combination of selected parts and accessories to create light effects in a LED lamp holder LED bulb with extendable bars. The parts and accessories include:
(a) plug parts of the lamp holder or lamp holder adaptor to connect with power source and get power:
(b) multiple parts for providing different illumination area(s);
(c) an extendable piece(s) having different geometric shapes and sizes;
(d) stopper means having a geometric shape and size to stop the extendable piece(s);
(e) energy storage means for DC energy, such as rechargeable or regular batteries;
(f) LED-unit(s) and LED-assembly(s) for desired brightness and size and shape;
(g) circuit means to provide a variety of desired function(s)
(h) conductive means and related parts and accessories for delivery of an electric signal;
(i) construction parts to fit the related mechanical or electric parts & accessories within;
(j) motion sensor means;
(k) remote control means;
(l) BLUETOOTH® remote control means;
(m) timer means;
(n) countdown means;
(o) seven-day programmable timer means;
(p) other switch means or sensor means;
(q) integrated circuit (IC) means;
(r) digital data record and storage means;
(s) optics means including all kinds of lens, stencil, window, opening, cut-outs, reflective lens, retro-reflective lens, opaque lens, condensing lens, convex lens, concave lens, or adjustable focus means lens, or any other optics means that may be applied to an LED light means;(t) s heat sink to ventilate heat from the LEDs heat to outside the unit;(u) receiving parts and accessories of a lamp holder or lamp holder adaptor;(v) body parts that are transparent, translucent, opaque, and/or anti-flammable;(w) heat isolating means;(x) light block-out means;(y) switch means or sensor means available from the marketplace;(z) linkable means to cause multiple LED lights or lamp holders to illuminate at the same time.
The current invention includes an extendable piece(s) to enable added functions to be provided without interference from the a lamp shade, lamp glass, or lamp cover, which is normally designed to cover an incandescent bulb's ugly shape. The extendable piece(s) are necessary to provide the lamp-holder or LED Bulbs with extra space to install “added functions” without been blocked by the lamp-shade, lamp-glass, lamp cover or any other block-out-the-light means.
The current invention's extendable piece(s) can be positioned at a rear end of a lamp holder or lamp holder adaptor to enable plug parts to get power from a power source, or at a front of a lamp bulb to enable a sensor means, switch means, or RF receiving means to get an electric signal over a lamp shade, lamp cover, lamp glass, etc. that constitute a blocking means for light emitted by the light fixture.
A main feature of the current invention is thus the provision of (1) an LED bulb; (2) lamp holder; or (3) lamp holder adaptor to overcome blocking-means and enable the LED bulb, lamp holder, or lamp holder adaptor to add “Extra Functions” without block out by a lamp shade, lamp cover, lamp glass, or other blocking means.
The current invention further provides an LED bulb which has an extendable piece to allow the LED bulb to overcome the blocking means. The LED bulb may be connected with a lamp holder or lamp holder adaptor to get power for illumination.
The current invention further provides a lamp holder which has an extendable piece to allow the lamp holder to overcome the blocking means, the lamp holder having one end connected with a house electricity system and one end connected with light-source means.
The current invention further provides a lamp holder adaptor which has an extendable piece to allow the lamp holder adaptor to overcome the blocking means and provide added functions within body parts, the lamp holder adaptor having one end connected with an existing lamp holder, and one end connected with a light-source means.
It is to be appreciated features disclosed in the inventor's related applications, including patent drawings, detailed description and content may be added to the presently disclosed embodiments without departing from the scope of the current invention, and that the invention is not limited to the current drawings, detailed description, and content.